Altered Past, Changed Future
by NarutoRamen2008
Summary: OK this is a new one. Naruto gets training from a young age and learns some crazy new jutsu. will the Naruto world be the same or will it change completely? NaruSaku Sasuke Bashing. Rated M for later chapters. On Hiatus for now until i get ideas... sorry.
1. Chapter 1

-1I Don't Own Naruto, so leave me alone!!!!!

Alright Everyone, this is a new story that has been brewing in my head for a little while, giving me some writer's block on Naruto's Perverted Adventure. Do not worry, Naruto's Perverted Adventure is not complete or on hiatus, I'm just writing this one for the hell of it.

What if Naruto isn't all that he looks to be on the surface? Naruto gets guidance from an early age, giving him the power to become a great ninja. Concepts from Naruto's Perverted Adventure. Going to be Naru/Saku.

KEY:

"Speaking"

'_Thought'_

"**Jutsu"**

"**Kyubi"**

"_Inner Sakura"_

Altered Past, Changed Future

Chapter One- Enter Naruto…

Hey everyone, my name is Uzumaki Naruto, and this is my story. I'm twelve years old and I am in training to become a ninja. Many people see me as an idiot and a clown, due to the fact that I slack off in class, can't do a proper Bunshin, and pull pranks all the time. What those people don't know is that I've been training in secret with a very powerful ninja. His name is Jiraiya, though I like to call him Ero-sennin. He's a huge pervert! I met him about four years ago, and I have been training with him ever since. He treats me like a son, and I like to think of him as kinda my dad, although I know who my dad really was. That is why I must become the greatest ninja in my village and surpass my father when I become Hokage. Well, I think it's time for me to get going to school, or Iruka-sensei will skin my ass.

On my way to school, I spot a certain Pink-haired beauty walking towards the academy. I decided to run up to her and see what's up.

"Hey there Sakura-chan!"

"Oh… hey Naruto." said Sakura in a slightly pissed off voice.

"Mind if I walk with you?"

"Yes I do! Go away!" said Sakura.

"But why?"

"Because I don't like you, and if Sasuke-kun sees me with you, he'll never like me!" shouts Sakura.

"Fine! Be that way!" I shout. My poor heart broken, I run the rest of the way to the Academy.

Upon reaching the Academy, I see the Brooding Bastard himself sitting in the corner, with a scowl on his face. Over in another seat, I see that freaky Hinata girl staring at me. I know she likes me, but she freaks me out too much. I also have seen her fighting with Sakura-chan before, so I really don't like her too much. I decide to take a seat next to Sasuke-teme, and I take a glance down at the chalk board. Written in very big lettering are the words "Genin Exam Today!" _'Shit! That's today!'_ The rest of the class slowly files into the room and Iruka-sensei begins to call us down for our test. I see that Sakura-chan passed and my heart filled with pride. I know that this time I will pass for sure, Dattebayo! When Iruka-sensei calls my name, I slowly walk to the front of the room. He is standing there with Mizuki-sensei. I hate that teme!

"Ok Naruto, today's test is the Bunshin no Jutsu!" said Iruka.

"But Iruka-sensei, can I do another jutsu?"

"No, you must be able to perform the BUNSHIN NO JUTSU in order to pass" stated Mizuki.

"Fine!" I said before channeling my chakra. "**Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

I look over to see a sickly and deformed clone of myself laying on the ground.

"Sorry Naruto, but you Fail." said Iruka in a sad tone.

I then silently walk out of the room with my head down. I go and sit in my favorite swing outside the academy. About a half an hour later, Mizuki comes up to me.

"Hey Naruto, would you like to know a special way to graduate? I'm offering you this special offer because I believe that you should have passed." said Mizuki,

This sparks my interest and I ask him to continue.

"Well, all you have to do is sneak into the Hokage tower and steal the Forbidden scroll of sealing and learn one jutsu from it. Then meet me in the forest and show me the jutsu and give me the scroll to return." stated Mizuki

45 minutes later, in the forest…

Ha! I can't believe he fell for that jutsu. All I did was use the Oiroke no Jutsu and stole the scroll from the unconscious Hokage. Well, I might as well start reading this. Opening the scroll, I read off the first jutsu.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! What the hell! I suck at Bunshin!" I yelled. "well, I might as well try it out anyway."

After what seemed like forever, I finally completed the jutsu with amazing results. I discovered that this jutsu splits up my chakra and forms a solid body. I also learned that whatever the clone experiences, I learn from it. Remembering something that Ero-sennin said once about writing down jutsu, I pulled out a blank scroll from my pouch and started copying down the rest of the jutsu. I looked down at the list and began to read off the jutsu. I have the **Fuuton: Atsugai no Jutsu (Wind Release: Pressure Damage), Bunshin Bakuha (Shadow Clone Explosion), Fuuton: Dai Kamaitachi (Wind Release: Great Cutting Whirlwind Technique), Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu (Water Release: Grand Waterfall Technique), Raiton: Gian (Lightning Release: False Darkness), Suiton: Hahonryuu (Water Release: Destruction Torrent), Ninpou: Kami no Sabaki (Ninja Art: God's Judgment), Katon: Gouka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Hell Fire), Raiton: Tenka no Jutsu(Lightning Release: Lightning Fire), Katon: Hinotama Kaimetsu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Falling Star Annihilation Technique), Hyoton: Kouhyou no Jutsu (Ice Release: Hailstorm), and Genjutsu: Shoushokuka Chiksoku (Illusion Technique: Light Eater Suffocation). **

"Holy Shit!!!!! These Jutsu are awesome!!!!" I shout.

"Ah, I finally found you, Naruto!" calls a voice from behind me. Turning around, I come face to face with Iruka-sensei.

"Oh, I found you Iruka-sensei!"

"You Baka!!! I found You!" yells Iruka.

"Whatever… So Iruka-sensei, do I pass?"

"What are you talking about?" said Iruka.

"Mizuki-sensei said if I stole this scroll and learned one jutsu from it, I could pass and become a Genin!"

"You learned a jutsu from that scroll?!?! But all those jutsu are forbidden!" shouts Iruka.

"Yep! Ain't it cool."

"Yes Naruto-kun, very cool. Now hand over the scroll." said a voice from the trees. That voice could only belong to one person, Mizuki.

"No! Naruto! Don't give him the scroll! Get out of here!!!!" yells Iruka.

"Not so Fast, demon!" yells Mizuki as he launches a fuuma shuriken at me. I close my eyes waiting for the impact, but none came. I look up to see Iruka-sensei over top of me with the shuriken sticking out of his back.

"Why Iruka-sensei?" I cry out.

"You have so much to live for that I felt that you deserved to live." choked out Iruka.

"Ha ha ha ha! Don't speak such bull shit, Iruka! We all know you hate the Monster that killed your parents. Why would you save it? Why don't we let the beast know why he is hated so much!" says Mizuki.

"No Don't! It's Forbidden!" yells Iruka.

"I already know what he is going to say. He's going to tell me that I am a demon because I have the very powerful demon, Kyubi, sealed inside of me. Right?"

Mizuki and Iruka stare at me in shock before Mizuki says, "How the Hell do you know of it?"

"Ha! That's Easy! Well, for starters, there's a huge seal on my stomach, that could only have the purpose of holding in something of incredible power. Then, there is the fact that I'm being trained by the legendary Sannin, Jiraiya. He told me all about it, including some stuff that even you two have no clue about."

"Like What, Demon!" shouts Mizuki.

"Oh? Like the fact that it was my own father that sealed the demon in me? And I believe that it was the Yondaime that sealed the Kyubi away. Right? Or that I'm the heir to one of Konoha's most powerful clans, the Namikaze? The clan of the Yondaime. How's that?"

"What!!!!" shouts Mizuki. "I don't care who you say you are demon, but I'm going to Kill you! Take this!" as he throws a Fuuma Shuriken at me.

Dodging, I begin to do the hand seals for a jutsu.** "Hijutsu: Inazuma no Jutsu!" (Secret Jutsu: Lightning Flash) **I shout as I begin to feel the effects of the lightning chakra flowing through me. Moving at speeds that begin to blur my own vision, I begin my assault on Mizuki.

"How?!?!" stutters out Mizuki.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!!!" **I shout as about twenty solid clones appear around me, obscuring Mizuki's sight. Concentrating chakra to my hand, I begin to charge up the newest jutsu I learned from Ero-sennin. Soon I had a spiraling ball of super-concentrated chakra spinning in my palm. With a nod, I scatter my clones in multiple directions before charging at Mizuki.

"Take This!!!!! **RASENGAN!!!!!" **I yell as I slam the sphere into Mizuki's gut, sending him spinning into a nearby tree. He then falls to ground in an ungraceful heap.

"How? How did you do that? That's the Yondaime's famous jutsu!" shouts an excited Iruka.

"Like father, like son!" I reply. All Iruka-sensei could do was smile and laugh at my comment.

"Hey, Naruto, can you come over here for a minute?" said Iruka. I slowly make my wy over to him and give him a questioning look.

"Close your eyes for a second." he says. I then close my eyes and feel him take off my goggles. Then he places something made of fabric on my forehead. I open my eyes and find a Forehead Protector on my head.

"Congratulations, you pass!" said Iruka.

Later…

I guess I'm a ninja now. All the crazy things that happened tonight really put me to the test. Wait 'til I show up at the team placement meeting! That teme will be so pissed! I cant wait to see if I get put on Sakura-chan's team! That would be so awesome! I guess I'm finally worthy to wear my clan's cape and symbol. Show off that I'm a true Namikaze. Well, I better be going to sleep now. Ja ne!

End Chapter one…

Well, that took me a little while! Please read and review! Next chapter will be in third person because it's just to hard to write in first person. I'll also Try to get back to work on Naruto's Perverted Adventure. 'til next time! Ja Ne!!!!!


	2. The Teams

-1I Don't Own Naruto, so leave me alone!!!!!

Alright Everyone, this is a new story that has been brewing in my head for a little while, giving me some writer's block on Naruto's Perverted Adventure. Do not worry, Naruto's Perverted Adventure is not complete or on hiatus, I'm just writing this one for the hell of it.

What if Naruto isn't all that he looks to be on the surface? Naruto gets guidance from an early age, giving him the power to become a great ninja. Concepts from Naruto's Perverted Adventure. Going to be Naru/Saku.

KEY:

"Speaking"

'_Thought'_

"**Jutsu"**

"**Kyubi"**

"_Inner Sakura"_

Altered Past, Changed Future

Chapter 2- The Teams…

On the road to the academy, we find our blonde Hero running as fast as he can from a group of Rabid Fangirls. You might ask why he's being chased by fan girls, well, that's because in the month since he graduated, he has changed a little. Gone is the infamous Orange jumpsuit from hell, replaced with a black t-shirt and a pair of black pants. On his feet are a pair of black combat boots. And to finish off his new wardrobe, he wears a black cloak with orange flames at the bottom. On the back is a red swirl with 波風, the Kanji for Namikaze, at its center. Naruto has also grown his hair out slightly to the point that it covers part of his leaf forehead protector. The forehead protector itself also got an improvement. After Jiraiya found out about Naruto's little adventure in the woods, he gave him the piece of fabric his father wore his Konoha Symbol on. It is a piece of long, black silk that was specially made for attaching a metal plate to.

Ok, enough with describing what Naruto looks like, and on to the reason he's being chased. Well, with these changes, many of the civilian female population have fallen in love with his new look, saying that he looks like a mini-Yondaime. Many of the girls think that he is even better looking than Sasuke. You may be asking why it's the civilian girls that are after Naruto. Usually Naruto doesn't like to draw too much attention to himself in public, so he can avoid the glares he receives, but after he got his new look, he went to Ichiraku Ramen Bar, where he met up with Ayame, the ramen girl. She then proceeded to tell all of her friends of Naruto's new look. Ever since that day, the girls have been on the lookout for the blonde-haired knucklehead.

Back to our hero…

Still running for his life (and his Innocence), Naruto is making a beeline for the Academy.

"Get him girls!" shouts a fangirl.

A rally cry is heard throughout the mob as the civilian girls begin to pick up their pace.

'_Shit!!!! I'm going to get raped!!!!' _thought Naruto as the academy comes into sight.

"Yatta!!! I'm almost there!!!" yells Naruto as he picks up his speed.

"Hurry up!!! He's getting away!!!! We have to catch him before he makes it to the academy!!! Remember the last time we went in there!" shouts the ring leader. The girls, remembering the kunai that Iruka threw at them for trying to get at Uchiha Sasuke while he entered the academy, started an all out sprint at the blonde.

'_Almost there!!!! Just a few more yards! Success!!!' _yells Naruto in his mind as he runs into the academy.

"NOOOOO!!!!!!" came the collective call of the girls as they look in at the panting Naruto through the glass door of the academy. Several girls break down in tears at not getting to their beloved "Naruto-kun" in time.

Walking down the hall, he enters the classroom and looks around. He notices that almost everyone was staring at him and whispering. Many of the girls had slight blushes and questioning looks on their faces after seeing the blonde walk in. Naruto then decides that enough was enough and takes a seat next to our "favorite"(cough not cough) avenger and takes a nap. Everything returned to normal for the most part for the next few minutes until loud footsteps were heard out in the hall.

"I'm sitting next to Sasuke-kun, Ino-pig!" shouts one voice.

"Like hell you are, Forehead-girl!!!!" shouts another voice.

A few seconds later, the door bursts open revealing Sakura and Ino trying to force their way in. after being stuck in the door way for a good minute, Sakura emerges victorious. She marches her way up to the seat next to Sasuke to find it occupied.

'_Who is that sitting in my seat?' "Shannaro!!! Whoever it is, they better move!"_

"I don't care who you are, but you better move out of my seat!" yells Sakura, waking Naruto up out of his nap. Sleepily, Naruto looks up into the beautiful green eyes of one, Haruno Sakura.

"Huh??? Sakura-chan?" said Naruto in a sleepy voice.

Getting a better look at his face, Sakura notices the three whisker like marks on each of his cheeks and realizes who it is.

"Naruto? What are you Doing here? I thought you failed!" said Sakura in a shocked voice

"Well, take a look at this!" said Naruto as he pushes up his bangs revealing his forehead protector. The sun reflecting off the engraving, making Sakura stare in awe.

"But… how did you get that?" said Sakura.

"Um… that's a secret, but I will tell you I got it fair and square, Dattebayo!" said naruto while grinning.

"Oh… well, is it ok if I sit next to you?" asked Sakura, a small blush spreading across her cheeks.

'_What the HELL!!!! Why am I blushing?!?! I never did that around Naruto before, Why now?' __Shannaro!!! Just look at him! He's a total hunk! With that new outfit and his longer hair, he's even better looking than Sasuke-kun!!!' _thought Sakura/ Inner Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun!!!!" yells a voice behind Sakura snapping her out of her thoughts just as Ino bumps into her, sending her face-first at Naruto's face. In all inevitability, their lips meet in an accidental kiss. After a few moments of shock, they separate and begin to blush.

"Um… Sorry about that, Sakura-chan." said Naruto, afraid of what Sakura might do to him.

"Huh? Oh, it's ok Naruto." said Sakura as she sat down in the empty seat next to him, still a little dazed. Her thoughts were spinning with thoughts of the kiss.

"Stupid Dobe…" grunted Sasuke. "What the hell is up with that spiral on your back? Namikaze? Looks like something a fag would wear."

"What the HELL did you just say?!?! How DARE you insult my clan's name! I'm going to Kick your ass!!!!" yelled Naruto, releasing a huge amount of killing intent and chakra, enough to make some of the gradates faint, cry, puke, cower in fear, or even piss themselves. Of course Sasuke ignored it and continued on with his tirade.

"Hn… I doubt you could even lay a finger on me. Anyone who chooses the name Namikaze must be queer. My clan at least was great! I never even heard of the Namikaze. They were probably a bunch of nobodies who got killed off easily." rambled Sasuke, further pissing Naruto off.

"DIE!!!!!!!" Shouts Naruto as he lunges at Sasuke while forming a Rasengan.

"RASEN…" Shouts Naruto as Iruka enters the classroom. Realizing that if he would hit Sasuke with the attack, he would get in a lot of trouble, so he chose the easy way out. "…GAN!"

A large explosion shakes the school as dust and debris fill the air. As the air clears, they see a HUGE hole blasted out of the wall right next to the Uchiha. Then as if to mock the Uchiha, a bird flies in through the hole and lands on his head.

"NA-RU-TO!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!?!" yells a furious Iruka.

"Itamiiru (sorry), Iruka-sensei! I was just "showing" Sasuke, here, my new jutsu, and I went a little overboard." said Naruto.

"Well, DON'T DO IT AGAIN!!!" screamed Iruka.

Once again, Naruto retuned to his seat and the class want back to normal, somewhat.

"OK Everyone!!! I Am now going to announce your teams. Team 1 is…" started Iruka. Naruto began to zone out for a while until he heard, "…Team 7 is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke." Cheers and moans were heard throughout the classroom as the team was announced. "Your sensei is… TBA. TBA??? Hmm… that's weird!" the rest of the names were called out and the newly formed teams left the building for lunch.

Once outside, Naruto begins "Operation Kiss Sakura "Again!"' Searching for Sasuke first, he overwhelms him with his Kage Bunshin and knocks him out. Next he goes in search of the Pink-haired Beauty. Finding her sitting on a bench all alone, he uses Henge to turn into Sasuke, and approaches her.

"Sasuke-kun?" Shouts Sakura as Naruto sits down next to her.

"Sakura…" grunts out Naruto, trying to sound like Sasuke.

Over in the bushes, a certain white-haired pervert is observing his student's actions, scribbling in an orange notebook.

"Oh Sasuke-kun, I'm so glad you decided to join me! I'm sorry about that whole thing with Naruto. It was a total accident between me and him. Please don't hold it against me. I really like you! You are the only one for me, Sasuke-kun!" said Sakura in a fan girlish tone.

"Hn…" grunted Naruto, trying to hide his hurt. "I know a way you can make it up to me, Sakura."

"What is that, Sasuke-kun?

"You can kiss me." said Naruto in a dull voice. _'Well, I might as well go through with it and make it count this time. Not like it's going to happen to me again since she's totally obsessed with the teme.' _His heart breaking with the very thought.

"Ok Sasuke-kun! Anything for you!" shouted Sakura.

As the space between them shrank, Naruto's heart began to beat really hard making him lose his concentration. As their lips meet, he loses all concentration and his Henge dissipates, turning him back to his original self. Lucky for him, Sakura has her eyes closed. He then feels Sakura's tongue brush past his lower lip. Realizing what she wants, he opens his mouth to allow her tongue to enter while he sends his own into hers. After a few minutes of kissing, they separate and Sakura opens her eyes.

"Naruto???" asks Sakura in shock.

"Um… Hi?" responds Naruto.

"WHAT THE HELL!!! YOU FUCKING BAKA!!! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU KISS ME?!?! SHANNARO!!!!" screams Sakura as she begins cracking her knuckles. "EXPLAIN RIGHT NOW!!!"

Cowering in fear Naruto says, "Well, um… you were just sitting there all alone and um… I just couldn't help myself! Please don't kill me, Sakura-chan!" the fear in Naruto's eyes was so great that Sakura was sure he would cry.

"Whatever… just don't do it again. '_Unless I give you permission.'_ By the way, your not that bad of a kisser, Naruto-kun." said Sakura as she turns around and walks back towards the academy.

In shock, Naruto just stands there with his mouth open watching Sakura's retreating figure. Slowly, a small smile spreads across his face before becoming a full blown grin.

"YATTA!!! She said I was a good kisser! And I didn't get my ass kicked! I can't believe my luck!" shouts Naruto.

Over in the trees the white-haired mystery person is sitting laughing to himself while writing a few last notes in his notebook before closing it. Looking over his shoulder, he notices a tall silver-haired man with a facemask and a forehead protector over one of his eyes.

"Ah, so you're here. It looks like we will have our work cut out with them, huh." said the white-haired man.

"Hai. Well, we better get going to meet our team." said the other.

"Yeah, let's go, but before we go meet up with them, let's make a little pit stop." Said the older nin with a perverted giggle.

"Sounds like a plan! Let's go!" said the younger nin before they headed off in the direction of the ladies hot springs.

Two Hours later…

"Where the hell is our sensei!" shouts a very mad Sakura.

Naruto, who doesn't want to piss her off more is hiding up in the corner of the classroom.

"Hn…" grunts Sasuke.

Down the hall footsteps of two people can be heard.

"Hmm… this must be the room." says a voice.

"Yep this is it alright!" said a different voice as the door slowly opens snapping Saura out of her tirade and making Naruto jump up and get into a seat on the other side of Sasuke, giving Sakura her space.

Once the door opens a man with gravity-defying, grey hair, a face mask and his headband over his left eye enter the room followed by a slightly older looking man with long white hair and red markings going down his cheeks.

"ERO-SENNIN!!!" shouts Naruto upon seeing his sensei enter the room. "And Kakashi-hentai? What are you two doing here?"

"You Baka! What have I told you about calling me that! I told you to call my goddamn name, Jiraiya-sama, not Ero-sennin!" screamed Jiraiya.

" Whatever, Ero-sennin." said Naruto in a nonchalant way.

"Alright enough of this. Meet us up on the roof in five minutes." said Kakashi as he Shunshins out of the room leaving the three genin alone with Jiraiya.

"Brat, you're coming with me!" stated Jiraiya as he grabs Naruto by the collar and Shunshins away.

Five Minutes later, up on the roof…

Sasuke and Sakura open the door to the roof and walk out. They spot their sensei sitting at the other end of the roof with a very disgruntled Naruto. Making their way to the other end, they sit down, Sakura opting to sit between the two boys.

"Alright everyone, we are going to start with introductions. Say your name, your likes, hobbies, dislikes, and dreams for the future." said Kakashi.

"Why don't you give us an example, sensei?" asked Sakura.

"Ok. My name is Hatake Kakashi. My likes are, hmm… My dislikes Don't matter. I don't really have any hobbies. And my dreams for the future are none of your business." stated Kakashi with an eye smile.

'_Well, that was useful. He only gave us his name.' _was the common thought among the genin.

"I'll go next!" called Jiraiya as a large puff of smoke appears when he summons a large toad. "My name is the great toad sage of Mt. Myoboku. The Gama Sennin and one of the Legendary three Sannin. Jiraiya-sama!"

"A.K.A Ero-sennin. Stupid perverted sensei." mumbles Naruto just loud enough for Sakura to hear, making her giggle.

"Continuing… I like toads and beautiful young women. My hobbies are Writing and um… '_peeping.'_ My dislikes are a certain father and son duo that are both blonde bakas that I have had the "pleasure" of teaching. It looks like I'm still stuck with the one, though. My dreams for the future… I really don't know right now." finished Jiraiya.

"Alright. Next is you, Blondie!" said Kakashi as his one uncovered eye turns on Naruto.

"Yatta! My name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayo!!! I like ramen, learning new jutsu, hearing stories about my parents, a certain girl, and um certain activities I do not wish to say. '_Like peeping on the girls' side of the hot springs and reading Icha Icha Paradise.'_" said Naruto as he quickly glances at Sakura and then reaches inside his pocket to feel his latest edition of Icha Icha Paradise. "My hobbies are Training, gardening, and pranks I guess, with a few other things on the side. My dislikes are a certain stuck up jackass who insulted my clan, the three minutes it takes for ramen to cook, and two certain perverted senseis I know…"

Flashback. Five minutes ago…

After Jiraiya grabs Naruto and teleports to the roof, Jiraiya throws Naruto to the ground and begins to yell at him.

"You stupid Baka! First of all what have I told you about calling me Ero-sennin?!?!" shouts Jiraiya.

"What's wrong with calling you that? It describes you perfectly!" said Naruto.

"Just shut up brat! What I'm really mad at is that you used that jutsu against a fellow comrade! The Rasengan is only to be used when it is truly needed not against your teammates! As your punishment, I am going to confiscate your collection of porn and Icha Icha Paradise books and give them to Kakashi. Then you have to do double workouts with me and Kakashi after your normal training with your team. If and only if you work up to my standards, I might give you back your books, but Kakashi gets to keep the porn." stated Jiraiya.

Naruto just lowers his head and nods.

"Maybe if you meet my expectations, I will teach you a new jutsu or two, but you have to pass my test first." said Kakashi.

"Really Kakashi-sensei?!?! That's awesome, dattebayo!" shouts Naruto.

"Relax Naruto. Just calm down a bit and wait for your teammates to get here. It shouldn't be long now." said Kakashi.

End Flashback…

"… My dreams for the future is to become the greatest Hokage and surpass my father, and become recognized by the villagers." said Naruto with pride.

"Ok, good! Next, you, Mr. Brooder." said Kakashi, pointing at Sasuke.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke of the all powerful Uchiha Clan. I don't have any likes '_Except for boys.'_ I don't have any hobbies. _'except for kissing boys.' _and I have many dislikes. '_Girls and strait people' _My dream, no goal for the future, which will be achieved, is to kill a certain man and resurrect my clan. '_too bad it can't be done with boys.'" _said Sasuke with the mental additions by Naruto.

"Alrighty Then!" _'Psycho…' _replied Jiraiya. "Ok, You next Pinkie."

"My name is Haruno Sakura. My likes are well…" said Sakura while looking over at Sasuke before giving a really quick glance at Naruto. "My hobbies are learning medical ninjutsu and picking flowers. My dislikes are annoying people like Ino-pig and perverts. My dream for the future is to become a Medic-nin like Tsunade-sama and to have a family" responded Sakura while glancing at the two boys again.

"Alright. That concludes our introductions. Tomorrow we will be having a little survival exercise to see if you three are worthy of being trained by me. Meet me at training ground 7 at 5:00 sharp, and don't eat breakfast or you will puke. Ja ne!" stated Kakashi before he Shunshined away.

"Well I better be going! Naruto, You're coming with me!" said Jiraiya as he grabs Naruto once again before dragging him off in the direction of the hot springs.

'_Why Me!!!' _screamed Naruto inside his head as he gets dragged off into the wild blue yonder…

End Chapter 2...

Sorry for not updating in a while. Been really busy!!! My football team is going to the playoffs once again and I've had a lot of big projects due in school. My life is just really chaotic right now! Plus, my car broke down again, so I can't get anywhere and I'm stuck bumming rides off of people. Sorry again for not updating and expect a new chapter of Naruto's Perverted Adventure soon too, hopefully! 'til next time! Ja ne!!!


End file.
